


Son of Han Solo

by hernamewasalice



Series: Fluff Works [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ben Solo Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Clothed Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23442928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: Ben was the son of Han Solo and by that nature he was reckless and bold. Ben Solo did whatever he wanted and was confident and had a wicked temper to match. It was no surprise to anyone that he had run off again instead of completing his training with Luke Skywalker. This time he decides to steal back the Falcon that's currently stationed at Jakku.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fluff Works [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617148
Comments: 24
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

He was the son of Han Solo and by that nature Ben was reckless and bold. Ben Solo did whatever he wanted and was confident and had a wicked temper to match. It was no surprise to anyone that he had run off again instead of completing his training with Luke Skywalker. He was twenty eight, could have been a master sooner if he didn't leave periods at a time to go on adventures and live life as a smuggler.

His poor mother would have worried more if there was a war. Thankfully there hasn't been a war since she was young. She had nothing then to tie him down when the galaxy was at peace.

Ben Solo had left temple again for the millionth time after having yet another heated argument with his uncle. He had lived up to his father's name but have lived up to the name of Skywalker. He was much more serious in his youth, dedicated and driven to meet his family's expectations but he never could. And so Ben gave up a long time ago before he lost himself.

It's not that sad. He was much more content being Han Solo's son.

During this time away from temple, he's been jumping planets and acquiring enough credits to buy back the Falcon. Dad's not the best gambler that he think he is. Ben doesn't plan on going back to temple anytime soon and took on this task as an excuse to be away. It took him _weeks_ to just find out where the Falcon was currently stationed at.

In the most obscure places too.

Jakku.

Literally nowhere.

But the Falcon wasn't nothing. It was a family heirloom. Ben's one hundred percent certain he was conceived in it too. When no one was looking, he steals a junky ship and flies to Jakku. It was best not to be too conspicuous, and blending in will be for the best since he knows how this works and that whoever had the possession of the Falcon will conveniently decide to raise the price.

Ben donned attire of a poor man. He was well known throughout the galaxy and it was best to remain low especially in a place like Jakku. Everyone there was struggling to make by and to have a man come from a respected well off family was dangerous. Worse, he could attacked and be held hostage for a pretty amount. People here in this planet were spineless. Ben had money but enjoyed saving it than spending. He was much better of a gambler than his father and won more games too.

He was given the intelligence of his mother and knew how to work any crooked system.

Ben did have the money don't get him wrong but he rather save it for emergencies. This was not as important, no offense to Dad.

He roams the trading station and keeps his gaze anywhere but the Falcon. It's there and it's so fucking easy to just _take_ it. No, he wouldn't. He only will as a last resort if he can sense he was being scammed. Which was a very, very high possibility. He hasn't been on this planet for longer than five minutes and he caught four people attempting to pick his pocket.

He keeps his face almost entirely covered, in fear of being recognized. It was quite difficult to blend in being six feet four.

Ben waits quietly in line. Ever so often he will listen in to conversations around him. All are petty and idle. His eyes becomes transfixed by the thin figure in front of him. The figure was fully covered up in desert attire, bundled up and all but he can tell how small the figure was by how the loose cloths draped the body. Ben can tell it was a female body by how tense her shoulders were. She was alert and conscious like any woman would in a planet like this. The men here weren't the most moral and if she let her guard down she would surely be taken advantage of given the size of her. Petite. Little hands were holding on to a bag that's most likely filled with scraps.

A thought pops into his head and he acts on it without taking time to process it. He gently kicks the bag for her to turn so he can see how she looks like. She doesn't. He kicks the bag again.

Again, nothing.

She's ignoring him.

Ben doesn't like being ignored.

He kicks again and this time she turns to him. "Stop it!" she growls through her mask. She's clutching on to her bo staff tightly, restraining herself from hitting him.

He couldn't help but to smile. Female, definitely female. Beyond the agitation in her voice, he can tell her voice was delicate. He was mainly stunned by her accent. It wasn't an accent from this planet that's for sure.

The girl turns away from him. Ben's left feeling satisfied. She's being tended to now by Unkar and Ben decides to listen. He watches as she struggles to lift the bag onto the counter. Tiny girl, how has she managed to survive?

Unkar Plutt digs through the items with his grubby fingers and grunts. "Half a portion."

"These items are worth _three_ portions," she said in an unwavering tone.

Feisty thing. Ben hopes she wins. He watches as the two go back and forth. It's entertaining not going to lie. Ben wished he brought food with him to enjoy the show.

Unkar Plutt cackles. The sound sent chills down Ben's spine. "Do you think I care if you starve? Take it or leave it."

"Fine!" she snaps back.

Oh no. She's taking her things and storming away. Ben doesn't know her but he doesn't want her to starve.

Unkar Plutt remained unfazed and grunts Ben to go to him. "What can I do for you?"

"How much is that piece of junk?" Ben asks pointing at the Falcon.

Unkar Plutt answers. The amount makes Ben's head spin. What a crook. Ben has no choice but to steal it when no one was around.

"How much are six portions?" he asked then. There's no use in starving and maybe he can find the girl.

Unkar answers and it isn't that much of an outlandish amount.

Ben hands him the credits and takes the portions. He holds the thin packets in his hands and sprints through and searches for the Scavenger Girl. His legs are long and he catches up to her.

She runs then.

"Hey, hey girl!" he calls her then.

The girl stopped and pointed her staff at him defensively. "What?" she yelled.

Ben moved back. "Here," he said, slowly handing her the three packets she wanted. He throws in an extra one for her too and decides to keep two for himself just in case.

She inspects them first before responding, making sure the packets weren't tampered at all. They weren't, of course. Ben would never. The girl lowers her bo staff. "What's the price for them?"

"There's no catch or anything," he says simply. "Just take it easy, okay?"

He gives her a small smile before leaving her be.

* * *

Ben thinks about sleeping in before stealing the Falcon in the middle of the night. Except, he's a little restless. He decides to explore the planet. To his dismay, there's nothing pretty about this place. There's not much to do. He contemplates on going to a bar and getting a drink but he figures it'll be better if he's sober if he wants to take back the Falcon tonight.

He considers of taking a service of a pretty village girl but to his disappointment there are none. The women there are not as attractive and look worn out and miserable to him.

So Ben keeps exploring.

Every inch of Jakku was a junkyard. There was nothing pretty about this place at all.

He stumbles on a big heap of trash. He studies it, it's arranged to be a home. Someone must live there. The sun is setting and sees a little figure climbing out of the makeshift home. He recognizes that figure. He watches her hop on top of her home with bread in one hand. She doesn't have her head covering right now. She must want to enjoy the sunset.

She was a very pretty girl with brown hair in messy buns that were clinging to the back of her neck. She had been sweating and so was he. It was warm here. Miserably hot. Her skin was a fair complexion, slightly tanned and burnt from the sun. He sees a bit of freckles across her cheeks. Her eyes are large and green. The scowl on her face fades into childlike awe at the colors of the sunset. She smiles then, in such a feminine and delicate manner.

She was very pretty, he thinks to himself again.

Not at all graceful. She's munching on the bread like a child but it's endearing.

She notices him then. "Can I help you?"

He takes off his head coverings. "I just got stunned by the view."

The girl blinked in confusion. His hair was perfect, in soft luscious waves. Not affected by his head coverings or the heat of the day. She couldn't help but to be stunned. He senses this, senses her flicker of interest. Ben was aware he was a good looking and he can tell she thought so too. "Are you following me?" she asked. She hops down and goes to him with gritted teeth. She's scrappy, this little thing.

Ben laughs at the accusation. "I happened to stumble upon you. Did you like your food?"

Her cheeks went red. "Yes, I did. Thank you."

"That's good." He smiles at her then, in the way that all Solos did whenever they wanted to captivate someone. She hesitates and he smiles again feigning innocence. The Solo men were known for their charm. Ben knows he should leave her be but he doesn't want to leave. There was something about her.

"We don't get much travelers here. How long are you staying?"

"Not long," he answers then. He restrains himself from sighing but he's unable to constrict the frown upon his lips. He feels sad about this for reasons he can't explain.

"I hope you find whatever you're looking for."

"I hope so too."

* * *

Days passed and yet Ben hasn't stolen the Falcon yet.

He doesn't know why he hasn't. It's right there teasing him and yet he found no motivation to do so. He runs into the Scavenger girl at least once in a day. The planet was small and there wasn't much.

"Have you found what you're looking for?" she would ask him every time in passing.

And Ben would respond, "Not yet."

Every single time.

* * *

Rey doesn't know how this happened or what lead to this. It was all a blur. Ben's inside her home now and he has her on his lap and he's thumbing the crotch of her pants. Her clothes were thick but he was large man and he finds the spot he's looking for. She shuddered. His fingers are penetrating, pressing into the cloth to touch her clit.

Her clothes feel so thin on her, like a second layer of skin. She feels so exposed to him, to his very big fingers. He was such a big man. He can barely walk in her home and has to be bending down to avoid the ceiling.

She moans as he finds the spot.

He sighs in relief and kisses her temples.

"Is this what you've been looking for?" she breathes. She finds her thighs parting without being asked to. She was getting wet from his touches and she can see it soaking through her light colored clothing. His other hand moves up to thumb her nipple. She's fully clothed and yet she feels so naked. Her nipples were aroused and poking through her bindings. "You just want to relieve yourself before you go," she mumbles through flushed cheeks.

Ben stops touching her and looks up at her. "If I wanted to get my fill I would have just stuck my dick in. I wouldn't have kissed you or anything."

"I can tell you've done it before though," she countered. She sense it, his experience of having a string of one night stands.

"I have," he admits. He kisses her cheek again.

Rey's eyes flickered as her heart skipped a beat. He admitted it to her unapologetically. And it frightens her. "After tonight you're going to leave, aren't you?" she asked quietly.

Ben shakes his head quickly. His eyes were pained, saddened by her assumptions. "I wouldn't," he vows. He tries to touch her again but she stops him.

"But you don't want to stay here and I don't blame you."

He grabs her and pulls her close to him to kiss her already bruised mouth. He's not at all gentle but he was passionate. She whimpers again from the intensity of his touches. He's rubbing circles into her back as he's kissing her. "Go with me," he begs.

"Where?"

She's sobbing into his mouth. She's never experienced this before. It hurts so much and yet it felt so good. He was grinding against her clothed sex. It was both pleasurable and torturous at the same time.

" _With me_ ," he peppers kisses along her throat. He tugs down her wrappings and kisses her chest before latching on a nipple.

Rey winced. He's not at all gentle. He's biting her there. She's not sure if she was just sensitive since she's never been touched there or if he was too rough. His hand was there again, touching her mound through the material of her clothes. She can feel it, the fabric molding to the direction of his finger.

"When?" she asked.

"Tonight after this." He sucked harder on her nipple loudly. She shuddered from the sound of the wet noise of his tongue and the noise her body was making. His fingers are inside her now without any barriers. His fingers are _big_ and she feels her cunt swallowing him. There's only two fingers inside and she feels so stuffed.

"You're lying," she whispered. She pulled his hand out of her pants. They both groan from the separation."You're just saying anything to get me to sleep with you."

Ben frowned. "I'm not. I wouldn't lie to you."

"How many times have you said that?"

"Plenty but I mean it this time."

"How can I believe you."

He stands up then and lifts her up. "Pack up your things. Only the essentials. We're leaving tonight right away."

Rey blinked. "What?"

"We're leaving together. I'm taking you with me," his eyes went dark.

Certainly he must be joking. Rey went still as she watched him touch the outline of pants. She can see the outline of his cock. His cock didn't look comfortable at all from the restriction.

"Rey," he rasped. "Pack up your things now. I want us to finish sooner."

Rey shakily agreed and grabbed a bag. He sat down and pulled out his erection and touched himself. She couldn't turn away by the sight of it - by the boldness of his action.

"Rey," he calls out again, as if an order. "Go pack your things, _now_."

* * *

It feels unreal.

Being in the Falcon.

She had heard stories about the Falcon but never thought that the piece of junk that's been here in Jakku was the legendary Falcon. Rey looked around as he flew the ship. She clutched on to both of her bags. Her skin tightened then.

This was _real_.

She packed up her things for a man she barely knew.

This wasn't like her at all. She was a cautious person and yet there was something about Ben. "Where are we going?" she asked. She held her bags tightly as she realized they were landing on a different planet.

"Just a slight rest stop," he smiles at her. It was more of a smirk though. "I want us to finish what we started."

Rey blinked. Before she could respond, she's in his arms again and he's laying her on the ground. She squealed from abruptness of it all of being snatched by him. Ben hushes her. "It's okay," he coaxes her. "No one's going to see. It's late anyways." He kisses her and slowly pulls down her shirt and exposes her breasts. "I know you're shy and scared someone's going to walk in. I'll keep your clothes on...most of them anyways." He tugs down at her pants and leaves her only in her tunic and wrappings. Her breasts are out but she's thankful her shirt and wrappings somewhat long enough to cover her sex.

Ben kisses her all over until he's in between her legs. "I'll get you nice and wet," he whispers. He kisses her thighs first. And then mound. And then he licks her there.

She squirmed from the sensation.

He licks her again.

And again.

A moan escapes her.

Ben chuckles and flicks his tongue around her bundle of nerves before swirling his tongue around. "You're mine," he breathes the words to her cunt. He lowers his head and sucks on the sweet spot that makes her buck her hips to him. "I'm never ever going to leave you."

She found her body twitching in arousal and happiness. That's all she's ever wanted.

He plays with her before putting his cock inside. He's finally in and she's deliciously tight. She's crying. He kisses her hair. "I'm sorry I didn't know this was your first time," he says as he eyes the blood. "I'm sorry I stained a bit of your wrappings." He pushes himself back in to her cunt. Her eyes went wide again and it invites him to push himself even deeper. Her legs are limp and so he wraps her legs around his waist. "It'll get better with time."

She's so small. He hasn't been with a virgin in years. He can barely move in her with how tight she was. He has to loosen her, has to get her adjusted to his dick. He comforts her through the pain by kissing her. Her arms are wrapped around his neck. She can't even move with his dick inside of her and something about it turns him on.

Ben doesn't think she can leave him even if she tried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to add another chapter for vilociraptor

"I want to go home."

Ben looks up at her and proceeds to check on the control system. "You are home," he tells his wife simply.

Rey huffs and stomps her foot. "I don't want to continue to live like this! I hate living in a ship and jumping from planet to planet!"

He stopped then in confusion. She's standing there with crossed arms and an agitated glare to match. Rey looked rather cute but he knows when and when not to laugh. Where was this coming from? She was enjoying being with him and adventuring to different places. Her sudden anger was out of nowhere. "I thought you were having fun," he said blankly. Ben doesn't know how to respond to her. He wasn't mad but she certainly was.

She huffed again, eyebrows more furrowed than ever. "It's nice traveling but it's not what I want to do every single second," she snapped back. "I'm tired of being a nomad."

Ben remained calm. He already knew what he got himself into with marrying her. She was a ball of fire who doesn't know how small and adorable she was. It was rather amusing. She reminded him so much of an Ewok. Ben wanted to snatch her up by her shirt and into his arms but he knows better. She would only be provoked. He provokes her pretty much all the time except when he knows she's upset. He was his mother's son and he wasn't stupid. "I suppose you want to us to find a place that we can call home?"

He swayed his body back and forth to keep himself occupied as he watched her think. Her shoulders unraveled then as her face softened. He can tell she was realizing how simple the solution was and how much she overreacted. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. "Yeah," she mumbled, feebly staring at the floor.

Ben uses his strength not to smile. He knows that he can come off condescending by how many times everyone tells him that. "We can do that then," he offered. He pulls his attention away from the control system and tends to her. He pats off the soot from her clothing and hair from today's mishap. His wife's never left her planet before him and doesn't know much about the animals elsewhere.

"You should have helped me when I was being chased instead of laughing and doing nothing," she mumbled.

He gives her a pout.

Rey say right through it. "You're the worst serpent I've ever encountered. All serpents are supposed to be sly and coy," she scowled at him. Ben kisses her then. She tries to push him away but he was much more persistent as he was charming. "Stop!" she laughed. She's very ticklish and he had such thick valleys of hair. Somehow they're wrestling on the floor now. Rey's doing her best to pry him off of her but to no luck. _He's heavy_. Rey sighed and lets him kiss her. "We've been only married for a month," she said wearily.

"Are you tired of me?" he grins smugly.

She nodded with assertiveness. "Very much so."

Ben smiles wickedly at her as he coiled his limbs around her like the snake he was. Rey grits her teeth and snarls at him as she tried to escape his grasp. He winks at her for the effort. "Too bad. I won't let you leave me ever."

His little wife wrinkles her nose at him. "And what if I grow to despise you?"

He chuckled. Feisty thing she was. No woman ever refused him, even a stubborn one like her. "You won't. This is just a small squabble. It's normal for people to have disagreements now and then. I know being vulnerable isn't our strong suit but we'll figure it out. Communication is essential and you can't let it bottle up inside you. You have to tell me what's on your mind instead of letting it explode."

"I hate you," she whispered like a child. Reluctantly she kissed him but he doesn't let go of her.

"That's not what you said last night." There's satisfaction on his face.

His wife blushed.

Her response only invites him to tease her more. He dips his head to kiss her again.

"You like to annoy me on purpose," she frowned. She's moaning as she said that, trying to fight off her emotions towards him and how he was making her feel at the very moment. It doesn't work. It never does.

Ben laughs for he was the son of Han Solo. "I do. You've known that about me too and yet you married me." Ben doesn't deny it. He was exactly like his father except he wasn't aggressive. His mother told him stories growing up how much his father persisted so Ben learned to be gentle. More playful than anything. "You're stuck with me now," he said lovingly. His fingers danced along her skin in the faintest of touches. "You're still tense," he said in a low tone. "Can I relax you?"

Rey nodded, holding her breath.

* * *

_She expects to wake up the next morning abandoned by him after losing her virginity. She laid on the floor of the ship curled in a ball, alone in her thoughts. She had fallen asleep with him after they finished having sex and she wakes up in the middle of the night thinking about the aftermath of it all. Rey pulled her arms close to her chest protectively. She was fully clothed now but felt so fragile._

_The women in her planet warned her about being involved with the men who were travelers. Many promise love and commitment but all never stay. They will be deceitful for sex and sometimes leave a woman pregnant and never return._

_Her heart was racing as her body trembled at the possibility. She turned to stare at the foreign man she allowed in. He was sleeping peacefully and it only made her stomach churn. Men don't have the burden that women do. They can run away from consequences while women were given them. She froze then and was consumed in remorse. How heartless could she be? Rey couldn't leave Jakku, no matter how romantic the idea was. Her family was going to return someday and they can't find her if she was elsewhere._

_Rey sat up and nudged him. "Ben."_

_He yawns. "Hmm?"_

_"I want to go home," she whispered._

_Ben opened his eyes slowly and allows them to adjust. He's disoriented, attempting to pull himself out of slumber._

_Rey swallowed hard and dug her fingernails into her palms. "I-I want to go home."_

_He sits up then. It wakes him up. "What's wrong?" he asked. "Was I too rough with you? I'm sorry I didn't know it was your first time - I would have been gentle. Did you not enjoy it? I'm sorry if I was bad. I haven't been with a woman in a while - or did I pressure you? Was I too forward? I'm sorry."_

_Her eyes flickered in confusion. He seems genuinely concerned for her. She reminds herself that male travelers were only after one thing and would do anything for it. Even go to extremes to convince a woman they were in love. They were manipulative and she's not going to fall for it._

_"Please tell me what's wrong."_

_"Take me home," she said firmly._

_Ben frowned but forced himself to nod. "Alright - just let me" - he gathers his clothes._

* * *

_It's a quite ride back home._

_All Rey could think about was how sticky her thighs were. It's unbearable. She smells like him. She didn't know it was possible to be covered in someone's scent. He's very calm. Polite as ever. "Are you upset that we went too fast?"_

_She doesn't answer._

_Ben exhaled. "I'm upset with myself too. You were probably saving yourself for marriage."_

_No response. Not even a murmur. Rey haven't thought about things like that, in fact she didn't think she would ever find someone with the selection in Jakku being so slim to none. There were only two things in her mind - surviving in such a hostile planet and waiting for her family to return._

_"I'm really sorry about that. I really like you - I just thought you were okay with us...with you agreeing to go with me. I should have taken things slow regardless. But it's okay. You have every right to change your mind." He stops talking after that and they were left in complete silence._

_Her nerves settled as she reminded of her family that has yet to come back. Even if he did wanted to take her she couldn't allow it. She had to wait for her parents. Her parents can't find her if she's off with a traveler._

_Ben walks her home and carries her things. She tells him not to but he doesn't listen. "Thank you," she said quietly. He stood there as if he was frozen in place. Rey tries to get her belongings from him but he doesn't let go. "What are you doing? Give me back my -_

_"I want to be with you. I really do."_

_Rey doesn't know how to respond to that so she doesn't._

_"I'm sorry I wasn't much of a gentleman but_ _I meant what I said. I want you to go with me."_

_"You're lying. You're not going to come back. Travelers never do."_

_He laughs then. Taunting her. "I made you pack up your things and took you to my ship. How does that mean nothing to you?"_

_"You want to convince me." She tries to get her belongings but he doesn't let her have them. He's much too tall for her to reach to her dismay._

_"I want you to be with me," he clutches to her things. "And you want to be with me too but you're scared."_

_"I am scared," she said matter of fact. "And I have every right to be."_

_Ben sets her things on the ground. She doesn't try to retrieve her items. She's afraid he'll take her. "Would you go with me if you were married to me?"_

_Rey's eyebrows furrowed. "I don't want you to marry me out of obligation!" she spat out._

_"I want to marry you."_

_She blinked._

_"I don't have a ring on me but I'll get one tomorrow. I would have to go to a different planet that's up to par. It might take a while and I won't come back until night time."_

_"And that's when you can leave and never come back."_

_Ben cursed underneath his breath. "I'm going to come back for you."_

_"You don't want to be with me. I'm trying to spare you. I am a very difficult person."_

_He laughs in amusement of her attempt to scare him off. "So am I."_

* * *

_What do you do when you spent an entire day hopping from planet to planet finding a nice ring only for the girl to throw it on the ground? You remain level headed of course. This was not the first time he's seen a woman throw her ring away. And watching his Dad always jump back taught him so much. Ben picks up the ring calmly and brushes off the dirt. The ring was a fortune. He had to win a few games to acquire enough money for it. The ring had nothing but the finest jewels and craftsmanship. It was a new ring too, not secondhand._

_"I gather you're upset with someone else and you're projecting it on me," he said. He saw her happy with the ring for a brief second before she decided to push her feelings away._

_"No," she responds quickly._

_Ben examined her home. It was a small home, cluttered and cramped but it was clearly a home made for one. "Someone left you before," he stated as he studied the items in her home. He goes through her things, trying to find evidence of a past lover._

_"What are you doing?" she screamed._

_"Snooping," he swats her away lightly._

_"Don't do that!"_

_Ben pauses. Something wasn't right with her home. Ben mainly lived as a nomad but in his temporary homes, he had mementos of his mother and father and he wore the ring his parents got him wherever he went. She didn't have that. He became fixated on the dolls she had and it indicated to him of how long she had been waiting. "They're not coming back," he said sympathetically._

_She shook her head at him. "They're coming back," she said weakly._

_"I can be your family."_

* * *

Her nails are dug into his back as her face was buried into his shoulder. She came not too long ago and he's almost there. Rey muffled out her cries. Her body was so sensitive after coming. She twitches as she felt her pleasure building up again. Ben kisses her hair as he was thrusting into her. "I'm almost there," he tells her. "And then we can rest."

Rey nodded. She kisses him then, trying to sedate the pain of the cold hard floor. There was some days where she minds the ship. Today was one of those days. Ben's always more passionate after comforting her. Rey doesn't mind that if it didn't involve a metal floor. She's getting bruised up in the process.

She winced as he slammed her rapidly again, bottoming out.

Ben groans into her ear.

He stills then and so did she. He waits until there was nothing left before pulling out. "Are you feeling better?" he asked.

"Much better," she breathed.

Ben smiled smugly. "Good. So do I." He smooths out her hair while she fixed her clothes. "We'll look for a home," he promises. "It might take a while since there's so many places."

"It's fine I'm in no rush."

"I'm glad to hear that. Do you think you're ready to meet my parents soon?"

Rey's face fell. She's been dying to meet his parents but she's afraid they won't like her. Ben promises her they will love her but she was skeptical. Ben comes from a powerful and respected family while she was a nobody.

"It's alright if we push it back," he coaxed. "I don't mind. I know you're shy."

"No, I'm ready," she held her breath.


End file.
